


Buried in Bodies

by Thighkyuu



Category: IkeRev - Fandom, Ikemen Revolution - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Reader is feeling insecure about not fitting in, Oliver rallies the Black Army to fix this





	Buried in Bodies

You were going to kill Oliver. **  
**

You’d confessed to him a few days earlier that you were worried about not fitting in with the Black Army, about how you were concerned that you were just going to be a burden. You had needed to get the thoughts off your chest with someone who wasn’t in the Black Army and wouldn’t baby or pity you for admitting it. Naturally, Oliver had been the most logical choice. However, you were starting to regret your decision to say anything to him.

    He’d rallied the Black Army, and you had ended up sitting in a room with him, Ray, Sirius, Fenrir, Luka, and Seth, squirming in your chair and wondering what this somber meeting was about. Everyone had a serious look on their face and a determined glint in their eyes, and you could only guess at the time what was going to happen, though Oliver’s presence gave you a slight hint. You’d just hoped you were wrong.

    You weren’t.

“So, you-” Sirius began, his violet eyes trained on you, but he was interrupted by a stressed voice to his right.

“-aLICE WE LOVE YOU!! YOU HAVE ALWAYS FIT IN!” Seth cried, pushing out of his seat in sheer distress. His eyes were wide and worried, and you would have laughed at the hilarity of his expression if you weren’t so horrified by the fact that Oliver had told your friends your insecurities.

“Yeah…. What he said.” Luka muttered, averting his eyes and blushing slightly. At this point, you weren’t quite sure where to look.

“I… well I didn’t want to bother you guys with it,” you said the words quietly, your eyes on the floor, “besides, I figured it would go away. Eventually. I’m sorry.”

“You never bother us. We promise that we’re open anytime you want to talk to us.” Sirius’ voice was soothing, and you risked a glance up, but immediately looked away when you saw all eyes were trained on you.

“Seriously, you didn’t have to go to Oliver. You literally live with us, so we’ve noticed your change in attitude recently.” Your head shot up, eyes narrowing at Ray.

“Well thanks for noticing,” you sassed Ray, then looked back down. “I’m sorry, though. I didn’t think I was being so obvious.”

“Stop apologizing!” Seth cried, and you wanted to sink into the floor rather than look up, you were so embarrassed.

“You’re really perfectly okay. Trust us, we will always welcome you.” You were approximately two seconds away from crying due to Luka’s words, but then Fenrir interrupted the feeling when you looked up, mouth open to thank them all.

“Yeah! We love you!!” Fenrir launched himself at you, tackling you to the ground in a bear hug. You laughed, attempting to half-heartedly push Fenrir off of you as he grinned, but then Ray moved over and practically fell on top of you both, smirking all the while.

    Seth came next, tossing himself into the weird hug-dog pile with an odd sort of elegance, and you felt the air rush out of you for a moment before the guys shifted their weights. Luka laid down after that, choosing to lay on the legs of the rest of you rather than add to the weight on your torsos.

    For a final touch, Sirius seated himself on the very top of the pile, crossing his legs and resting his hands sassily on his knees as he glanced down at you. So far, everyone had been making an effort to keep their weight off of you, but once Sirius sat down you could practically feel them struggling, and Fenrir, the only one fully laying on you, groaned as Ray rested more of his weight on him.

“Oliver,” you managed, though the pressure of having several men piled on top of you was immense, “you could help!” He merely lowered his eyes to study you for a moment, then smirked.

“No, I don’t believe I could.”

“Oliver, I’m going to  _die!”_  You were being a touch overdramatic, sure, but it was hard to breathe with the guys on top of you. Oliver picked up his tea cup, bringin it almost to his lips before his eyes darted down to you.

“Then perish.” He took a long sip of his tea, then stood up and left the room, his smug grin burning itself into your mind as he did.


End file.
